It's Only a Number
by Marista
Summary: It's Zuko's birthday. Which upsets a certain watertribe member for some reason.


**It's only a number - Marista**

Here's another fun little story that I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Otherwise the series would have ended with Zutara!

Sokka walked over to the kitchen with a ton of firewood in his hands. Katara was standing there mixing something in a bowl with a baking pan nearby, while Zuko sat on the side watching her. Sokka smiled as he realized they would probably have a cake of some sort tonight.

"I'm glad you're back, Sokka. You're just in time. Put all of the firewood into the back of the oven, I need it to get just a bit hotter. Then I need you to go back and get one more batch of wood."

Sokka put the wood in the oven and turned back to his sister. "Why do I have to get more wood? Zuko's sitting right there doing nothing."

"Yes, but this is his birthday cake, so he doesn't have to collect the wood to make it. Now scoot and get me more wood."

"So, today's you're birthday huh? Yep I got one coming up myself, but it won't be until just after the comet."

Zuko looked at him in feigned interest.

"So how old are you big guy?" asked Sokka as he punched Zuko in the arm.

"I'm seventeen."

Sokka's face blanched. "You mean you're seventeen, turning 18 today?"

"No, as of today I'm seventeen." Sokka's eyes went wide with shock, as he sat down almost looking sick. Zuko looked at him puzzled by his reaction. "What's with the face, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just thought you were going to be 21 or 22."

"I didn't realize my face looked so old" said Zuko as he ran a hand over his unscarred cheek.

"Well, it doesn't, I guess."

"So why'd you think I'd be 22?"

"No reason."

Katara just smiled "Really? I think it's the fact that your voice is deeper than his, your taller and you have twice the muscle. So if someone didn't know you, they might think you were older." _'Older than Sokka that is'_ she thought to herself, but she didn't want to say that in front of her brother.

"Nope. I don't even shave yet. Everyone in my family is pretty well developed at an early age. Although hopefully by the time I'm 21 I'll be a lot taller. Unfortunately my uncle is kinda short so you never know." He turned and looked directly at Sokka "Don't worry about it. You'll turn 15 or 16 next month and then you'll start to see your body develop."

Sokka just frowned. Katara tried not to snicker as she smiled as she said "Well actually I'm 15 and Sokka my OLDER brother will be 18 next month."

"Oh" said Zuko looking at Sokka's thin frame critically and then looked away.

Sokka blurted out "Age is only a number" defensively. He sat sulking for a moment until something popped into his head. "Hey, I thought you said Azula was your younger sister?"

"She is."

"But if you're only turning 17, how old is she? Is she your twin?"

"No, Azula is 15."

"15!" exclaimed Sokka. "But the…" she motioned in front of his chest to indicate her well developed bosom "and the…" then motioned his hands in the shape of an hour glass.

Zuko shrugged. Sokka looked over at his sister and started laughing hardily. "What?" snapped Katara who could tell where this was going.

"Nothing. It's just that she's taller and has more than twice the endowments." He said in a mocking tone. "You look like a pencil compared to her."

"Well you're looking pretty thin yourself compared to Zuko" she said sharply.

"You ought to know. I guess you really are Queen of the Twigs." Zuko just looked at Sokka wryly. He had no idea what he meant but Sokka was almost doubled over laughing while Katara's face got redder and redder. Sokka finally stopped laughing when a stream of water burst right across his torso.

"Hey will you two cut it out. You said it yourself age is just a number."

"Easy for you to say" said Sokka as he glared at Zuko.

"What are you getting mad at me for?"

"Nothing!" he said as he stormed off.

"I still need more wood" called out Katara.

Sokka said nothing, but did change his direction towards the trees. No matter how mad he was, Sokka still wanted to eat cake. After he left Katara looked down for a moment. The anger of the moment washed away as Sokka left and now she was faced with the remnants of his words.

"Are you Ok?" asked Zuko softly.

She looked at him briefly and returned to her mixing. "I'm fine. Sokka's just a jerk sometimes." As she turned she whispered to herself "I'm not that underdeveloped."

"I think you look perfect." The sound of Zuko's voice startled her.

"What did you say?"

Zuko cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to say the comment out loud, it sort of slipped out. He didn't know Katara that well and didn't want to damage their newly mended relationship. He couldn't stand it if she hated him again.

Zuko looked down uncomfortably, but spoke clearly "I uh… I said… I think you look perfect."

She reached over and cupped his face turning it towards her so she could look into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

Zuko wasn't the most sensitive person, but he did see the vulnerability in her eyes. He knew his words could crush her right now, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He meant what he said "Yes, Katara. I meant it. You are beautiful as you are. In time you will only become more so."

He resisted the urge to look away, and kept looking into those big beautiful blue eyes. He felt her thumb slowly move against his cheek. It was at that moment that he realized she had never moved her hand away from him. He felt a warmth spreading through his body which seemed to radiate from her hand.

"You're beautiful too Zuko" Katara whispered as she moved closer to him. Without thought he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a conscious thought, he just did it before his mind could stop him. He was going to pull away, but she was responding to him. The kiss was slow, and so sweet.

They each tasted the others element in their breath and all they wanted was more of each other. His arms circled her waist and brought her closer to him and she pressed her body against him, her hand moving from his face into his hair.

The kiss deepened as they both held onto each other. Katara sighed contently into his mouth taking in his breath that reminded her of sweet incense. This moment could be more perfect.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. The pile of firewood now laying at his feet. The two of them jumped away from each other startled.

For the 2nd time that day Zuko was caught speechless. "I… uh… I…"

"What does it look like we're doing Sokka? We were kissing!" After those last words Katara blushed in spite of her boldness.

"My little sister. You savage she's only 15."

Katara smiled at her brother "Age is only a number."

Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. He turned on his heels and stormed off again leaving his collection in a pile on the ground. Zuko walked around and grabbed the forgotten wood and brought it to Katara.

She wasn't sure what had just happened between them, did he really have feelings for her or was he just caught up in the moment? She wasn't even sure how she felt. She kept her eyes on her stirring as he walked towards her with the wood. She was now acutely aware of where he was.

She swallowed hard and finally looked up at him as he stood there. She saw the answers to all her questions, she saw it in his eyes. Her heart started to flutter as she took the wood from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem" he said as he took up his previous position while she finished her task. After she put the pan in to bake she turned to him. They looked into each other's eyes meaningfully.

He reached over and lovingly ran his hand down the side of her face. "So you don't mind kissing at 15 year old?" she said with a bit of a tease.

"Like Sokka said, it's only a number. He leaned down and gave her what was to among many kisses.


End file.
